Completing Tradition
by Eriks-lil-rocker
Summary: Old tradition leads to teenage chaos. The dreams of a new life Miley, Oliver and Lilly make a pact that leads to the live they thought they wanted. It all started wrong and no one knows how it ends. Lackson.JollyMoliverNiley with a side of Jiley
1. The tradition

**Title: **Completing Tradition

**Ship:** Jackson/Lilly/Joe, Oliver/Miley/Nick with a side of Jake/Miley

**Fandom: **Hanna Montana

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **It all started with an old tradition and ended up in one big teenage dramatic mess. Love, Angst, Kisses and who ends up with the skater chick? Jackson wasn't supposed to be there. Miley practically forced her into keeping the pact. Lilly got in over her head. Her first kiss wasn't supposed to be with him. But just maybe . . it all works out.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Disney, Hanna Montana, or their actors that bring the characters to life. I own my words, my story and my thoughts. so if you take them be warned by bite is worse then my bark.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Not a Jonas Brothers expert here so if I get the boys mixed up I apologize ahead of time. Any info would be nice. I like to keep things as cannon as possible. If I miss a few details let me know. And if you could tell me when Lilly was acting like . . the guy in the Jonas Bro's episode .Could you tell me which guy she was hugging on and what her and Miley's boys names were? And what description fit who when they were first introduced to Robby Ray? Thanks ahead of time. Joe - 17, Nick - 14, Kevin - 19.

* * *

They walked around the beach. It was the same old thing just on a different day. Lilly stopped and looked at the water splashing closely to her feet and kicked the sand as Miley stuffed her hands in her pocket and watched the water. Oliver scratched his head as he came to a halt behind his two best friends.

"This is so monotonous." Lilly inputted as she kicked the sand again.

"I feel ya sis." Miley replied with a sigh as she looked at Lilly a moment.

"You know it's not so bad." Oliver retaliated as he sat on the ground. "I mean it could be worse."

"Your a simple man." Lilly stated as she sat down. "I think it's getting a tad annoying."

He just shrugged in response. "Guys its the end of yet another year." Miley piped up. "I mean we just lived a whole year of this."

"Well at least you have a life besides this." Oliver muttered as he bit his lip and looked at the brunette.

"You got to escape routine." Lilly laid back and looked up at the sky. "I hate you."

"Oh come on. We can't start off the new year like this." She smiled as she looked at them. "Lets make a pact."

"Oh .."

"Blimey."

"She's on another one of her grand schemes."

"Look this is a good one I swear."

"You said that about the last one you had."

"It took me a month to wash that gunk out of my hair." Lilly refreshed her best friends memory.

"No it's nothing like that at all."

"Sure it isn't."

"Oken will you trust me for once."

"Well why try and decline you know we'll be doomed either way."

"True."

"Miles what's your grand idea?" She twirled her blonde hair with anticipation and worry. What if it was another one of her cooky ideas that would just lead to chaotic disaster? When wasn't it? But agreeing now would save her the annoyance of Miley harping on it till they ended up agreeing to it or threaten to drop them forever.

"New Years we will be spending it in New York right."

"Yeah Hannah's got her gig up there."

"Exactly that's going to be our first big adventure of the year and we're going to start this year out big." She used her hands for effect as she motioned in grand circles.

"Go on." It sounded plausible and sane enough for Oliver. He bit his lip maybe this would be the year .. the year of him and her. Of him growing the strength and the confidence to release his biggest secret.

""Well we each got to kiss a stranger on midnight on New Years."


	2. Let it Begin

**itle: **Completing Tradition

**Ship:** Jackson/Lilly/Joe, Oliver/Miley/Nick with a side of Jake/Miley

**Fandom: **Hanna Montana

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **It all started with an old tradition and ended up in one big teenage dramatic mess. Love, Angst, Kisses and who ends up with the skater chick? Jackson wasn't supposed to be there. Miley practically forced her into keeping the pact. Lilly got in over her head. Her first kiss wasn't supposed to be with him. But just maybe . . it all works out.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Disney, Hanna Montana, or their actors that bring the characters to life. I own my words, my story and my thoughts. so if you take them be warned by bite is worse then my bark.

* * *

It was an inane idea. Lilly pondered as she packed her clothes. It was quite immature if you asked her, something they would have done at grade 7 most 8. But not in 9th almost heading on to 10th grade. But the idea seemed to excite her as well. The idea of change, and something new was about to happen. Sure it was just a kiss but .. but in New York City on the crowded filled streets with strangers beside to watch the ball drop. It was impossible and if she had not been Lola or friends with Hannah this would never have happened. She'd even call it illogical that it was even possible that it was actually happening.

"Are you ready?" A voice came from the other side of the door. It had taken a lot of amount of coaxing, chores and reasoning to get her mother to approve such an action. Lilly had saved her own spending money and gotten the grades that could not deny her access for a little relaxation and adventure for once in her normal life.

"Just bout." She said stuffing her ipod in the bag and closing it. "Good to go." After moments of goodbyes and lectures of behaving and not being a big nuisance to the Stewarts she found herself surrounded by her two best friends on the bus heading to New York.

"Check this out!" Oliver screamed as he pulled Jackson's shoulder. "It's like heaven." Jackson laughed as he threw his feet up on the couch and his hands came over the back of his head.

"Yes Oken it is heaven." Jackson replied with a grin. "That is till you got to clean out the porta potty, the feeling of motion sickness and the late night stops at Mcdonalds in your pajamas."

"Oh right lets not forget the numero uno rule on the bus." Mr. Stewart said as he put a finger in the air.

"No Numero dos in the porta. The one who does cleans out the disposal" Miley and Jackson both chimed in.

Lilly was taking it all in. The enormous bus, the drive into lands unknown far from home. The chance of making new friends. And finally her first kiss without all the drama of it being right because the other person wouldn't even know her. He wouldn't even have time to judge. It would be in and out kind of operation. A surprise attack and neither one of them will even wonder if it had actually happened. Or so that's how she saw it. How it actually played out was a different story all together.

"This is so cool." Thor exclaimed as he looked around him. "This is like the best time of my life. Thank you buddy."

"No sweat Thor." Jackson replied honestly with a grin as Thor hugged him. "Too much lovin there." He stated but hugged his friend back.

"So what's there to do?" Oliver asked as he looked out the window. "I mean what first?"

"Hmm how about some peace and quiet because this ol man needs his nap." Robby requested as he settled in his bed.

The young adolescents looked at each other as if to actually contemplate the idea for the sake of the elder.

"NAH!" They all agreed loudly in unison.


	3. I'm not, But I could,No I'm not

**Title: **Completing Tradition

**Ship:** Jackson/Lilly/Joe, Oliver/Miley/Nick with a side of Jake/Miley

**Fandom: **Hanna Montana

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **It all started with an old tradition and ended up in one big teenage dramatic mess. Love, Angst, Kisses and who ends up with the skater chick? Jackson wasn't supposed to be there. Miley practically forced her into keeping the pact. Lilly got in over her head. Her first kiss wasn't supposed to be with him. But just maybe . . it all works out.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Disney, Hanna Montana, or their actors that bring the characters to life. I own my words, my story and my thoughts. so if you take them be warned by bite is worse then my bark.

* * *

"Otis." He mumbled as he scratched his head. He was in deep sleep and images of the she/man had appeared once again in his deep sleep. 

"Oh man." Kevin snickered as he hit his younger brother with a pillow. "Come on."

"What?" Nick awoke startled as he nearly fell off the couch.

"Otis." The two boys mimicked with laughter.

"You know Nick if you need to . . ."

"Talk or maybe confess . . ."

"We're sure to understand."

"Oh shut up." Nick mumbled as he glared at them and threw a pillow at both of them. He rubbed his sleep worn eyes and yawned. "I'm not gay." Or at least he hoped not . .no he was pretty sure he wasn't . . but he wouldn't get out of his dreams. But it wasn't like that. . Otis was a female or at least he had all the right convictions to believe so. There was the female perfume that had filled his nose, the womanly body parts he swore he felt when 'Otis' hugged him. The soft touch of 'his' skin as they had caressed for that slight moment. Then there was bad portrayal of manly actions and then there was her eyes. They were definitely of the female kind. Man's eyes don't sparkle like hers had that day. Man's eyes were rough and clouded to hide their thoughts. They weren't delicate and soft like 'Otis' had been. But why had 'Otis' dressed like a man? Nick scratched his head as he rose in his state of confusion.

What if he was wrong and what if he just in denial? What if he did like the same sex? What would that incur? What would happen. No Nick Jonas was not gay damn it he was a freaking Jonas brother. He could not be gay . . but then there was Lance Bass whom after all the years and in the death of his career as a last attempt to grasp a final hold on to his celebrity status had come out of the closet. He had been pretty sure he was attracted to the female body. There had been numerous, no wait there was no true female attraction to one particular female yet. Not like the one he had felt when 'Otis' had touched him. "I'm not gay!" He spat a bit angrily and walked towards the kitchen leaving his brothers in a state of confusion. They had just been berating him in a teasingly fashion and meant no actual harm.

"You don't think we . . "

"Well only if he is . . "

"But he isn't."

"Well we can't be sure. For all we know"

"I was just teasing."

"I was to."

"But what if he is?"

"Oh damn." Kevin muttered as he sighed and scratched his head.

-----

Later on that day they were meeting at their managers office. Apparently he had something to share with them besides the new work schedule. They rode in silence in the rented car to the office. Nick had been in a mood all day and the others feared they had struck a cord or at least opened the doors of contemplation in their younger brother. Nick fidgeted back and forth with a deep look on his face. He would scratch his curly hair and then stick a finger in the air appearing like if he were ready to announce something very grand and important. He'd then sigh shake his head and go back to looking out the window.

"Look Nick." Kevin then cleared his throat and put his hand on his younger sibling's leg. "We were just playing around. We don't think your."

"Yeah Nick you've had the ladies all over you. We know your not."

"But if you are we still love you."

"We have your back no matter what. We will always be here for you." Nick looked at them confused and bit his lip. Then the images of 'Otis' came back to him. He could smell the perfume so close.

"We'll take care of it all for you. You just need to be honest with yourself." The conversation was put to rest as they stopped in front of the building. The awkwardly quiet boys trailed to the office that they had practically lived in. They had all been in great confusion since leaving Malibu. There was the disappointment about Robby Ray stealing the work of Milo and Otis. Then there was the sudden confusion that 'Otis' now inspired in the fourteen year old Jonas brother. They entered the room in silence. They took their usual seats as their manager looked at them in confusion.

"What no endless bickering? No ongoing brotherly bantering this morning? What did the cat catch your tongue?" He looked at them with worry and confusion as they just shrugged their shoulders. The youngest one whom would usually be bouncing off the walls and chattering randomly about anything under the sun was quiet and looked in distress.

"What's up?" Kevin asked after a minute of silence. "Trish gave us the schedules."

"I just hung up with Hannah Montana." He hoped this would spark some kind of energetic response, as he knew well they were big fans of the teen pop star, and they responded with silence.

"We no longer associate with her or her manager." Kevin stated coldly as he looked as seriously as a nineteen year old heartthrob could. "It's all prevarication what they're doing ."

"Well it turns out that what you all witnessed was a prank from Miss Montana herself." The three boys looked at each other with curious and interested faces as he went on to explain that Milo and Otis had been in fact Hannah and Lola, whom was her well known sidekick best friend, and were playing a prank on them.

The only screaming response, that suddenly broke the deadly silence, came forth from the younger Jonas as he looked at his older brothers while pointing a finger at them with a look of relief and 'I told you so' was. "I'm not gay!"


	4. Making Memories

**Title: **Completing Tradition

**Ship: **Jackson/Lilly/Joe - Oliver/Miley/Nick with a side of Jake/Miley

**Fandom: **Hannah Montana

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Old traditions just made fun. They wanted a new life for the new year. They started the new year in a new place full of strangers and Miley only made it more interesting. They were set on starting the new year on the right foot. But nothing ever starts off right and it just ends up worse.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Disney, Hannah Montana, or their actors that bring the characters to life. I own my words, my story and my thoughts. so if you take them be warned by bite is worse then my bark.

* * *

"Oliver watch." Miley said as she looked at the brown haired boy. "Watch what I can do."

"I saw you Miley the first ten times." He mumbled as he threw himself on the couch. I'm tired of watching. When will this be something more. Something else then just watching. He only smiled as he obliged with a smile as she performed her dance routine.

"Fantastic." He replied in a fake cheerful response. "How about we go outside and stretch our legs for a bit. Take a stroll?" He asked with raised eyebrows and hoping she'd forget to invite Lilly.

"Oh that sounds fun let me just get Lilly." She darted towards the back of the bus before he could verbally protest. But she soon returned with Lilly refusing on account that she needed some time alone. The bus was nearly empty with Mr. Stewart and Thor at the grocery store a few miles back and Jackson was out and about searching the grounds and most likely hitting on the chicks. "I guess we could still go." She said as she smiled at him.

"That's cool." He had looked at the back of the bus and winked at Lilly whom only grinned and he mouthed "I owe you."

"Big time." She mouthed back as she only smiled brightly. Lilly his accomplice in everything it was good to know he could count on her.

They walked off the bus and into the small abandoned park across the small street. "It's so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." He whispered as he looked at her.

"What?"

"Um . . ." He failed for a response as he thought she couldn't hear him. Oh great Oken go ahead and confess now in the middle of nowhere. He scratched his head and looked at the sky. If he fouled things up now, because for sure she didn't like him like that, that would only mess up the whole trip. He had plans for New Years, he was going to tell her then. "Nothing."

"Jake. . " He groaned at the mention of his name. "Would never take me to something like this." Miley said as they walked into the shaded parts of the park. "He would have been to busy."

"He's the jerk Miles. It's his loss not yours."

"I know." Miley said looking at Oliver in the eyes. She was so stupid for bringing him up again. Bringing him up when they should be talking about something else like about them. She hated doing this, she hated seeing the flinch of pain in his eyes when she brought him up. But she couldn't let him know her true feelings. Because she only imagined the flinch of pain, like every other things that she imagines he wants when they are together. They were just friends and destined to stay that way. But if only. "Thanks Oli."

"For?"

"For being there always."

"Its no problem." He said slightly rubbing her arm with his elbow. "That's what I'm here for. To be your girls shoulder to cry on and your muscle to beat up the boys who hurt you."

She slid her hand in his as they walked down to the small pond. "I'm glad I'm sharing this memory with you." She said as he only watched her beautiful figure up against the beautiful setting sun before them.

----

"I thought you were gone." Lilly stated in a shocked voice as she entered the tv room in the back of the bus. Jackson laid sprawled on the couch with a guitar in his hands.

"I did but there was nothing there." He said as he sat up allowing her room to sit beside him.

"Didn't know you played?"

"Kind of hard to notice me when I'm overshadowed by the famous baby sister Hannah Montana." He griped a bit as he strummed the guitar. In truth he was in no hurry for people to discover his passion for music. It was something that was his alone and he liked keeping it from everyone.

"I notice you." She whispered biting her lip as she looked at him. Jackson had relieved himself of his shirt, shoes and socks she noticed. "It must be tough."

"What being overshadowed? Nah it's quite easy you know all you need is someone doing the same thing you do but better."

She laughed at him as he watched her intently strumming carelessly on the guitar.

"No playing the guitar doofus." Lilly replied as she pointed at the brown skinned guitar.

"Oh that. No that's easy to." He said with a grin as he got up and sat behind her laying the guitar in her lap. His lips had come to close to her neck then she thought it needed to be but she didn't complain. His hands cupped her small smooth fingers in his own and placed them over the guitar pick.

"Jackson . . ."

"Like this Lil." He instructed as he motioned her hand into the movements. After a few trial and errors she looked at him with a look. She had totally sucked at playing. The girl could not carry on a tune even if it were his fingers guiding her own.

"I suck."

"No.."

"Don't lie. It's okay." Lilly said looking at his earnest face with a smile. "You can agree."

"But I don't agree." He lied as he smiled. "Music is from your heart and it's perfect the way it comes out."

"That's just a fancy way of saying it Jackson."

He remained quiet as their eyes met and she smiled. "But thanks Jackson for everything."


	5. Strangers in the crowd

**Title: **Completing Tradition

**Ship: **Jackson/Lilly/Joe Oliver/Miley/Nick with a mention of Jake/Miley

**Fandom: **Hannah Montana

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **What do you get when you mix old traditions with a dance room filled with wound up teenagers and four pop sensations. What started out like a good idea leads to a whole lot of mix ups. But that's nothing new for the Montana's and their friends.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the show or the Jonas Bros. I own the concept, the story, the words and the work put into creating this.

**Author's Note: **This is pre chapter 4. This should bring everyone up to par for the next chapter.

* * *

"So we will be playing with Hannah?" Joe muttered as he threw a football in the air. They were discussing their plans for this New Years. Even during holidays they didn't get a break off. Anything to please the fans or more like anything to bring in more financial gain as Nick had stated in the bus on the way back. Anything for the buck. Anything to put that cold ten piece KFC chicken on the dinner table that night.

"Hannah Montana."

"Hannah and Lola."

"Don't you mean Otis." Joe snickered as he looked at Nick and hit him in the ribs with his elbow."

"Oh Lola, Lola Miss Lola how you have consumed our dear young brother." Kevin teased with a laugh. "If only she knew . . the torment she put our little one through."

"Shut it." Nick responded as he tossed the ball up in the air. Trying to hide his anxiousness to see her again. To look at her in her natural state. Those eyes had been so welcoming, so charming. He had actually looked Lola up and found that even though she had an eccentric way of dressing she was charming. He bit his lip as he contemplated the moment they would come face to face.

"I say we get them back." Joe stated with that knowing "I got a plan" look in his eye. "I mean it's only fair right?"

"Oh I see we have a plan now." Kevin replied as he clapped Joe on the back. "Do divulge what is going on in that wicked little head of yours?"

* * *

They were up to meet the Montana's before that. Settling to do a single and video for a song that both artists would sing together. An unscripted move on both parts but seeing as Miss Montana wanted to make peace with the Jonas before they left they could not refuse.

"Oh and maybe little Miss Lola the object of your affection will show up."

"And then you can confess your profound love and passion for her."

"Will you all just let it go." Nick stated sharply as he played with his guitar. With that the door opened and entered the Montana's themselves. The boys looked at Robbie Ray then to his young daughter. Joe like always became suddenly the shy one. Whenever he would see her he'd go speechless. Hannah took his breath away. She looked angelic that day.

The appropriates parties apologized the others received them. Joe just mumbled and stuttered and smiled like a pubescent teenager in love does. Nick couldn't help but be disappointed that Lola hadn't been there.

"Where is your accomplice?" Joe asked for the sake of saving face for his little brother.

"Oh." Hannah smiled nervously as she tugged her hair. "Lola couldn't make it, she had a previous affair to attend to."

"Aww." Kevin snickered as he grinned at Nick. "Maybe next time bro." Nick ran his hand through his curly hair and smiled.

"Yeah next time. Well lets get the party started no?" They were to give an improvised concert at the local hot spot. They would sing with Hannah while hanging out with a few select locals.

* * *

They had set up and the boys noticed the crowd. "Tight" Nick said as he jumped up on the stage.

"Very sweet." Kevin shouted through the now screaming crowd.

"Indeed." Joe scanned over the crowd and his eyes fell upon her. A blonde young woman, obviously a skater non girly attitude, woman. She smiled shyly as their eyes met for a second. Joe had fallen silent as their eyes looked into each others. He would need to find out her name, maybe talk to her after the concert. With her was a young woman slightly more of the girly type and she two was looking at the boys.

Though her eyes were directly pointing to that of the youngest brother. He smiled as their eyes looked into each others. He mouthed a hey to her as she gripped the hands of her friend. They then whispered something into each others ears and the brunette woman was gone never to return for the night.

Joe through out the concert could not stop staring at the young blonde woman. Their eyes had been connected through out the whole session. Joe would definitely need to get that girls name. The end result was that both boys had left without knowing the names of the two pretty girls and were just left with the memory of them. For they knew, or at lest in practical theory, that they would never see them again. For every night was a new town, a new city, another crowd and somewhat a new life. But they never forgot those two pretty ladies.


	6. Celebritys and Oliver just don't mix!

**Title: **Completing Tradition

**Ship: **Jackson/Lilly/Joe Oliver/Miley/Nick with a mention of Jake/Miley

**Fandom: **Hannah Montana

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **What do you get when you mix old traditions with a dance room filled with wound up teenagers and four pop sensations. What started out like a good idea leads to a whole lot of mix ups. But that's nothing new for the Montana's and their friends.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the show or the Jonas Bros. I own the concept, the story, the words and the work put into creating this.

* * *

He watched her intently with a grin. How her eyes bulged in excitement, how she squealed and clapped as she got off the bus. He observed her as she turned in circles letting her feet sink into the white snow. Jackson had found he liked to observe her more often. He smiled as his hands came to his neck as he watched her from the bus window. She was so adorable and so appreciative of things that others have taken for granted.

It was after all her first time in the snow he thought as he observed. Her hands touching the cold wet white stuff as she grinned.

"Jackson come on." His baby sister screamed at the wall of the bus. "This is too good to pass up to be locked up in that bus." Her hands waved excitedly with a grin.

"Be right there Miles." He replied with a grin and then he went back to watching her at least for another moment before stepping back and running into someone.

"Oh sorry." He said as he looked at his father.

"Hmm." Robby replied as he looked at his son. "Don't get so attached boy. At least not yet."

"What are you talking about?"

"Lilly, you two are too young to be falling in love. At least not that kind of love, not yet anyway."

"I'm not in love . . . .no it's just . . . She was being all goofy is all . . no I am not in LOVE with my baby sisters best friend . . .What would you know about it anyway." He was stepping off the bus with a look of confusion on his face. How would he an ancient old man know what the young sixteen year old was going through. It wasn't love just maybe a diminutive crush and that was all. But he stopped on the last step and watched as she played in the snow and suddenly the urge to hold her in his arms became much more intense. The way her eyes shone as she laughed as Oken tackled her to the ground. The way her hair shined as Miley clobbered her with a snowball.

"Because I looked at your mother the exact same way." Robbie Ray stated as he stepped off the bus looking at his son.

* * *

Lillian Truscott had never seen snow much less touched it. She couldn't help but let out her young soul and play like an infant would upon first discovering it. They were currently involved in an all for yourself snowball fight. As she was running to dodge one from Thor, whom seemed to be the snowball making master, she failed to recognize the blonde skinny young man in her way from escape. The collision happened so fast and before she knew it her eyes were looking into the young man's eyes instead of those of her attacker.

"Oh." Lilly replied as her eyes couldn't move away from looking at his. "Sorry." She said with a grin. "Didn't see you there." He remained quiet as he only looked at her. His cologne engulfed her for a moment as she began to move up but she swore that his hands pushed her gently more close.

"No prr . .oblem." Jackson stuttered with a shy grin as he tried to look somewhere other then her eyes.

"Hey hey hey." Thor said as he came to the aid of Lilly. "Here let me help you to your feet little lady." Then the game had resumed and she had been the one most clobbered in the game.

"Here let me help you with that." His sweet voice said as his hands wrapped around her and came over hers. His touch was soft and his body had caused a sudden stir in her. He gripped her hands in his own and maneuvered them to show her how to appropriately tighten her snowball. "That should cause the flight to go swifter and more in the direction you want it to." He smiled as his fingers intertwined with hers for a moment and she could only giggle like an adolescent and nod her head. She blushed brightly as he grinned. "Well give it a go look there's Miles a perfect target. She's my favorite one at least." He grinned and then walked off with a glance back at her.

* * *

"No that was not game." Miley screamed as she looked at Oliver. "So not right."

"Please Miles that was so fair." Oliver grinned as he and Thor gave each others high fives. "Just because you hadn't thought of it and are on the receiving end of it well . . . "His shoulders shrugged as his evil grin came over his face.

"Oh I hate both of you." Miley stated glaring at both young boys. "Boys!" She screamed as she stomped off wiping the cold snow off her clothes. Oliver and Thor just looked at each other puzzled. Oliver followed her as Thor was being called by Jackson to help him with something.

"Hey Miles you alright? I don't think it was for that much." He said as he slid his jacket off and slid it over her shoulders. Now realizing that she had been outside most of the day with just a simple sweatshirt.

"Oh never mind Oliver." Her hands wrapped around her own body. Truth be told it wasn't the fact that she had lost that bothered her. It was that for a moment she had remembered him. The playful look in his eyes as he was about to hit her with the snowball. The way Jakes eyes sparkled with adoration as he held her.

"It's him isn't it?" Oliver sneered as he kicked the snow. Of course it was him, it was always him. How he loathed the moment Jake had step foot at their school and even loathed him for not knowing the greatest gift he had in his arms. He hated how Jake had broken her heart, how he left her there alone in pieces. Left him to try and pick up the pieces and sort her out all over again. He really hated Jake Ryan.

She turned to look at him and couldn't say anything. Oliver Oken had been through all her troubles, her nights of crying to sleep, her constant jabbering about Jake Ryan and her loathe turn into love episodes. Sudden guilt washed over her as she watched his foot digging into the snow as he looked at her then to the floor. He had been dragged into her world of chaotic mess and even though he always had the option of leaving her, like Jake had, he stayed always, unlike Jake. Maybe it was time to finally let go of what wasn't meant to be and look right in front of her. She stepped closer to the boy that had always been her best friend. Maybe it was time to look at the goofy awkward young man in a different light she thought as her hands took his. Miley moved her face closer to his and their eyes met. Both eyes expressing the longing, the urge for a kiss, to feel the others lips on their own. She tilted her head in as he moved closer and tilted it the other way. All was set for the most perfect kiss. The snow had picked up and the sun was going down. They were alone in a secluded part of the park and the sun falling was behind them. All was set to go if there had not been the sudden fan girl scream they would have had the perfect first kiss ever.

"Omigosh Miley! Miley! Miley!! Guess whose going to be there New Years? Can't guess? Cat got your tongue? Let me tell you whose going to be there! The freaking Jonas Brothers! Yes Joe! Yes Nick! Yes Kevin! In the flesh and this time I don't have to dress up like a retarded boy when I meet them! The Jonas Brothers!" The blonde screamed loudly.

"Stupid Jonas brothers." Oliver muttered as Miley ran off excitedly to meet her best friend, the perfect moment gone. "Stupid Jonas brothers." Oliver sneered as he kicked the snow on the ground. "God I'll kill myself before I see any other celebrity in person. Stupid Stupid Jonas brothers."


	7. The 12th hour of the last day

**Title: **Completing Tradition

**Ship: **Jackson/Lilly/Joe Oliver/Miley/Nick with a mention of Jake/Miley

**Fandom: **Hannah Montana

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **What do you get when you mix old traditions with a dance room filled with wound up teenagers and four pop sensations. What started out like a good idea leads to a whole lot of mix ups. But that's nothing new for the Montana's and their friends.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the show or the Jonas Bros. I own the concept, the story, the words and the work put into creating this.

* * *

It had been many miles and a long trip but they had finally arrived. Arrived in New York, adventure a new life for some. Lilly was in awe of her surroundings. "This is so cool." She squealed as she tugged on Thors arm. "Isn't this so cool?"

"So cool." Thor replied as he created a line movement with his hands in front of him. "Most definitely a lot cooler then the chickens laying eggs."

"Oh oh Lilly do you know what this means?" Miley said excitedly grabbing her free arm and swinging it.

"No what?"

"We are currently breathing the same air as the Jonas Brothers."

"I can't wait for my Nick." Jackson rolled his eyes as he stuffed his hands in his pocket. "Oh Nick how I wish I could hold thee."

"Nick no way." Miley flicked her hand in the air. "Are you crazy Joe is the best. Joe and me will get married and live happily ever after. Ain't that right daddy?"

"Dreams do come true pumpkin." He laughed as he looked around. "Sure anything, sweet pee, can happen."

"This is one of the times I most love that you are Hannah Montana." Lilly whispered in her ear. "Otherwise I'd be stuck at home with my brothers whom think wrestling in Aunt tile's Pudding is the ultimate Christmas tradition." She shuddered at the thought.

"This is one of the times I hate most that you are Hannah." Oliver mumbled to no one but himself as he kicked a trash can. "Stupid Jo Bros."

* * *

"Are you ready?" Their manager asked them for the fourteenth time. "Why the long faces?"

"Working on New Years sucks." Joe said as he drank his bottled water. "This is a time for family, traditions and other stuff." He waved his hand in a circular motion.

"Yeah like partaying," Kevin aided his brother.

"You can all celebrate on your own later. Don't you just love the time differences. I swear just hang around during the first midnight and you all can partay for the second one like you wish."

"Still no family." Nick pointed out eating a strawberry.

"No home made food."

"No home made pies."

"No home made pudding."

"None of grandmas homemade egg nog." The three boys shivered at the thought.

"Okay we can do without that one." Nick replied with a finger in the air.

"On the air in ten. Act like your happy perky lovable teens not like I've been taken hostage and we're miserable suffering heart throbs."

"Yeah because you don't bring in the money looking like yourself Nick. Scare all my fanatics away you will."

The manager scowled and looked at the trio. "Come on lets go. Oh look there's Hannah Montana entering the party and it looks like, Nick this will brighten your day, she's brought Lola."

* * *

They had socialized, they mingled and what not. They sang a few songs, the crowd cheered and it was nothing out of the ordinary. Nick had finally got to speak to Lola alone and he enjoyed the whole minute that they had provided for him. They were doing there rounds on the set. Saying hey to the cameras, speaking and hugging the fans and most of all actively promoting themselves. It was almost twelve and they had cornered both Hannah and Lola in the side corner.

"There they are." Nick pointed enthused as they pushed through the crowd anxiously.

"Come on get out of the way." Joe mumbled as he grabbed his brothers shirt both for protection and for the sake of not losing his little brother.

"Geesh you would think they would make themselves more accessible." Nick stated as he was currently pushing through an overweight man and his date. "Sorry." He apologized with a smile and a wave of a hand.

"It's not like we're freaking fan boys or something . . .we're like celebrities or something." Joe sighed as he was nearly elbowed in the face. "Gosh now I know how our fans feel."

"Hey boys." Hannah screamed from the corner as she eyed Lola. "Over here."

"Ohmigosh . . .they are coming straight for us . . . ." Lilly shrieked as she pulled Miley's arms. "I swear I'll never, never, never, forget this Miles. Eek he's only like a few meters from me! I'm going to faint no worse die!"

"Oh stop acting like a fan, they don't want that." Hannah whispered, "Remember we're celebrities too, and we act cool."

"Oh right cool, sophisticated, egotistical, superficial and snobbish just like Jake. I can do that."

"Yeah like Jake." She growled through clenched teeth. "Just like Jake." Miley couldn't show that she was upset at her friend for bringing up her past because at that moment they were joined by two of Americas youngest heartthrobs.

"Hey girls." Nick grinned his ever so sweet smile at Lola.

"Hi." She tried to be cool about it but the girly fanatic came out instead. Nick only laughed as he shook her and Hannah's hand.

"Oh look the countdown has begun." Joe stated as he hugged Hannah and his hand lingered around her waist. She was about to melt into a whole mess of fan girl squealing but mentally scolded herself. _Cool, Calm, Collected Miley Stewart. I mean they are just like you . .well except a lot cuter and a whole lot hotter and males. _

"Shall we take a seat Miss Lola?" Nick said as he pointed out an empty couch for all of them to sit on.

"Why thank you Nick."

"You know you look so much cuter as a girl." He whispered into her ear and she only smiled.

"10!"

"Hey where's Kevin?"

"9"

"No clue."

"8"

"Look the ball is getting ready to drop!"

"7"

"It's so pretty!"

"6"

"Not as pretty as you." Joe replied squeezing Hannah's hand.

"5"

"Hannah can I have a moment in the back please?"

"4"

"What is it Lil?"

"3"

"Don't you know what happens at 1?"

"2"

"Um no what?" Her mind had totally blanked out by now.

"1"

"This!" Both Nick and Joe got their girl respectively and kissed them. Lilly couldn't be happier kissing Nick Jonas. It had been her dream since she had discovered their music. Her closet was a shrine to the curly haired heart throb. His hand caressed her cheek as the other pulled her closer to his body. In the middle of her lapse into dream land his face appeared. His golden hair opposed to his brown curls. His colored eyes shine bright instead of the brown eyes that were closed in front of her.

"Oh geez." She muttered against his lips.

"I think I've fallen for you." Nick whispered against hers and kissed her again.

* * *

Hannah on the other hand being caught by surprise by Joe pulling her forward and his lips pressed against her own. She wanted to pull away, retract but then his eyes met hers and she swooned. _What the hey it's just **one **kiss and she would probably never see him again anyway. _His hands got lost in her long blonde hair. He could have sworn the hair just didn't feel right, it almost felt like a wigs hair. His lips were soft and tender against her own. He savored the grape lip gloss that he tasted as his lips slightly sucked hers before pulling apart.

"And boy do these Jonas Brothers know their game." An announcer for the show they were currently on announced as they all looked up to the bright cameras. "And they have excellent taste as well."

"Oh man." Nick said as he smiled for the cameras.

"Oh look it's a camera."

"This is not good." Joe said grabbing Hannah's hand and pulling her up. The cameras were soon accompanied by flashes for the latest gossip blog or mag. Joe looked at Nick and they both nodded and began to make their way to a familiar exit route.

"Come on don't get lost now." Nick said as he felt his grip on Lola loosening.

But it had been to late through the chaos the girls had gotten lost in the crowd.

* * *

As the girls were unknowingly complying with their side of the bargain and very successfully at that Oliver was not having such a grand time.

"Oh man!" Oliver said as he looked at the state of himself. "How in the world do I get myself into these messes?" He looked at himself in the mirror decked out in a Hannah wig. The door had suddenly shut and the only thing he could do to hide himself in was a rack of Hannah's outfits.

He savored the smell of her perfume that had still lingered on some used ones.

"Oh man that was crazy." Kevin said as he wiped his forehead. "That's just ludicrous." He began to look around the room. "Wait this can't be . . .Hannah Montana's dressing room?"

Oliver then accidentally took this time to hit the rack and his head popped out of the rack. Kevin looked at her and smiled.

"Well if it isn't Hannah herself." He said with a turn of his head and adjusting his tie. For his sake he had just been rushed by the crowd and had a few drinks and some heavy doses of Nyquil for his flu and his eyesight was not it's best.

"Yes." Oliver squeaked in his best Hannah voice. "Oh my gosh it's Kevin Jonas."

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"The countdown. It's almost twelve."

"Hmm." He said as Kevin was getting uncomfortably close to the young man.

"Do you know what that means?"

"Hmmmnnoo" Kevin's face was now face to face with his own and in his own nervousness he tripped and fell forward straight into the young celebrity's arm.

It was loud enough for them to hear the sounding of the clock striking twelve. His lips had pursed his only for a moment and then Kevin was wide awake. A woman's kiss isn't rough and manly. What in the world did Hannah Montana do? He had always imagined her kisses soft, sweet, and maybe tasting of cherry (for it was his favorite) not of used gum and dr pepper.

"Oh my . . . " Oliver screamed as Kevin let him fall to the floor causing the wig to fall off.

"Your a . . . Your not . . . Oh my . . ."

"Dude it's not like . . .I can explain . . . "

"Explain what?" Kevin stuck his hands in his pocket and tried to act cool. "Nothing happened. Nothing happened at all."

"No nothing happened." Except for the fact that I kissed a boy on New Years Eve. Talk about kissing a total stranger on Midnight.

"Nothing at all." Kevin reassured himself as he left the room. "Nothing at all." He said as he ran to his dressing room and searched for the mouth wash. For he suddenly felt nauseated and the urge to wash his mouth simultaneously.

Oliver walked past their dressing room and could hear the older Jonas throwing up in the restroom.

"What I don't kiss that bad." Oliver shrugged his shoulders to the imaginary audience in his head. "Stupid Jonas Brothers."


	8. The Second 12

**Title: **Completing Tradition

**Ship: **Jackson/Lilly/Joe Oliver/Miley/Nick with a mention of Jake/Miley

**Fandom: **Hannah Montana

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **What do you get when you mix old traditions with a dance room filled with wound up teenagers and four pop sensations. What started out like a good idea leads to a whole lot of mix ups. But that's nothing new for the Montana's and their friends.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the show or the Jonas Bros. I own the concept, the story, the words and the work put into creating this.

**Authors Note: **For not updating in ages I think I've caught up, made up for my lack of work in this. I don't know if it's a bit rushed and illogical. But I had pictured it like this for awhile I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Lilly wasn't feeling well. Not well at all. Her stomach lurched an awful way. The kiss had not been anything like what she had expected. There wasn't stars and love at first sight. It was everything but that. She took off the wig and discarded it somewhere in the room. She hadn't known how but she had made it to Hannah's dressing room. She found her clothes and quickly changed then looked in the mirror. Her hands touched her lips as she remembered the feeling of his lips, a strangers lips, on her own. It had felt awkward, retched in some way. Like it wasn't meant to be. She stumbled out of the room and listened to the chaos.

Lilly found a near by trash can and disposed of what little lunch she had taken in before the show. Her mind was racing with thoughts and emotions. Why did his face appear? Why at that moment? Why is her feelings for Nick Jonas changed? Why can't she look at him like she used to. She had wanted him to kiss her, that was all but obvious. Her stranger on New Years Eve, it was supposed to be perfect but it was everything but that.

Lilly leaned against the wall as she saw the young man in full sprint approaching her. "Oh no." She muttered as she turned back to the trash can. "Not again." The young man on the run stopped suddenly, he had been only a few meters away from freedom.

"Are you okay?" His hand rubbed her back. "It's okay let it all out." Her face turned pale as she recognized the voice immediately. By reaction after she was done she stood upright in front of him.

"You . . .you . . . you." He stammered as he looked at the blonde chick in disbelief.

"Me what?" Lilly looked at him confused. He could no way in the sam hillbillies know that she was Lola.

"The chick . . . at the beach . . . in New York . . .No freaking way."

"Strange kid say what?"

"No time to explain." He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her. "I'm on the run and you've detained me long enough."

"So then why am I going along?"

"Because I want to talk to you and this time you have less of a chance of running off."

_Oh lordy I'm being kidnapped by a Jonas Brother. I'm being freaking kidnapped by a Jonas. No freaking way. _Lilly felt Joe's hand tug tightly as he looked at her with a let's get to moving girl face. Her feet couldn't move, her brain couldn't process what was going on and she felt the need to . . throw up again.

"Now I need to create a diversion Miss I can't move." Joe said as his mind raced trying to find a distraction or something that would detain them for awhile. He looked at her and smiled.

"I usually don't do this . . .and not to complete strangers but . .can I kiss you?"

"But I just ba . . ." Her sentence cut short as his lips pressed against her own. _Another Jonas kissing me. No no no, not possible. Oh Jackson this wasn't . . ._ "Jackson." She screamed as she saw him come into the hall with a dozen roses. "Oh Jackson. . ."

* * *

He watched her and him and his pain became apparent on his face. He had bought her roses and had set up everything so he could be her kiss at midnight, well the second one after their gig with that show. He had planned so perfectly and he had never taken so much care to attention as he had done for tonight. Joe Jonas ruined it. Joe Jonas kissed his Lilly on midnight, heck maybe even both midnights. "Stupid Jonas brothers." He mumbled as he ran off into the crowd of flashing cameras.

* * *

"Come on blonde we got to make a dash for the limo. I know a shortcut." Joe whom had no clue nor the head to think of what had happened pulled her tightly making her comply.

* * *

On the other side of the hallway Miley had gotten rid of her Hannah gear and hid it in the corridor. Miley thought of the events rapidly. There was a kiss and it was a strangers kiss. It wasn't supposed to be like that was it? She thought as she remembered the soft lips on hers. _Now don't get me wrong the kiss was sweet. Joe Jonas is a good kisser. _But it had left her void, empty with nothing to work with. Just a few photos in the news that will cause a lot of stir. But nothing more and nothing less.

"Oh don't .. . "

"Oh no."

"Oh come on."

"Watch out!"

"Oh geez." The collision was snapped quickly and her body could feel the weight of the young man over hers. He had slipped on some water and she happened to be his landing pad. "You . . .the girl on the beach . . ."

"Honey say what?"

"The girl back in . . ." His voice faltered as she looked at him. "Come with me please?" He got up and pulled her up.

"For?"

"To talk."

"Oh .. . "

"Please . . ." His eyes pleaded with her. His nose wrinkled in that cute fashion and she couldn't resist.

"Fine ." She ran with him as the camera lights didn't quit. "Why are all these people running after you?" She feigned ignorance of whom the boy was. He stopped in his tracks and looked at her.

"You don't know who I am."

"Well your no Orlando Bloom." Miley replied as she looked at him. With this he responded with a quick kiss on the lips and a thank you gesture to the sky.


End file.
